Pet birds enjoy snuggling their owners in order to keep warm and to play. Many pet birds enjoy crawling down the interior of an owner's shirt sleeves or shirt and then hiding as a form of play and affection. Common bird cages do not provide a pet bird a location to crawl into to hide, keep warm, or provide the pet bird with a secure, warm place to snuggle.
Thus, there exists a need for a bird toy that provides a bird a warm, safe place to hide and play. The present invention is addressed to fulfilling this need.